Jusqu'à la fin
by Macarousse
Summary: Arthur Kirkland est le pirate le plus recherché, et jusqu'à la fin, pour lui, ils chanteront. UA : Pirates des Caraïbes


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**xNokiko voulait un USUK avec l'un des deux condamnés. Donc genre, ça m'a inspirée. Et j'ai pondu cette song fic, sur l'hymne des pirates qu'on peut entendre dans Pirates des Caraïbes. L'univers est donc celui de ce film, vous l'aurez deviné. **

**Comme d'hab, j'ai utilisé les noms humains officiels, sauf pour Hong Kong qui en a pas, donc piqué à Kana, le Fai. **

**Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p><em>Le roi et ses pairs<em>

_Ont enfermé la reine,_

_A bord d'un bateau de plomb_

_Nous naviguons, et par ses pouvoirs_

_Moi et mes frères vogueront_

C'était lui, le roi, le plus grand de tous, empreint d'une fierté sans égale, il transcendait les flots, menant d'une main de fer ce vaisseau impressionnant, hissant les voiles avec ses matelots. Il n'était pas de ces capitaines qui donnent les ordres et regardent les larbins s'occuper de tout pendant qu'il a les orteils en éventail. Lui il mouillait sa chemise, faisant les nœuds, tirant sur les cordes, prenant même les rames s'il le fallait. Pendant les tempêtes, c'était le premier dehors, ses cheveux blonds trempés luisants à la flamme de la lampe à huile qu'il tenait alors qu'il parcourait le pont à la recherche d'un coup de main à donner.

Sir Arthur Kirkland, terreur des sept mers, le pirate le plus sanguinaire et en même temps le plus humain qui soit. Il ne supportait pas de perdre un seul de ses hommes. Peut-être était-ce par pure fierté, à cause de son égo mal placé, mais Alfred savait qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang et d'or. Il l'avait élevé, et pris avec lui sur l'embarcation, comme premier matelot. Il lui avait appris l'escrime, le tir au pistolet, et l'américain était aussi redoutable que l'anglais lors des abordages, aucun des deux ne faisaient de prisonniers, se contentant d'éliminer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, sur le chemin entre leurs mains humides et l'or luisant dans les caisses des autres navires.

_Yo ho sur l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs_

_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra_

Et quand il fallait se sacrifier, pour assurer la survie des siens, il était le premier levé, le capitaine Kirkland. Acculés face à la marine, acculés face à leurs ennemis, ils ne pouvaient fuir. Alfred avait serré Matthew contre lui, pistolet levé, surveillant du coin de l'œil Arthur qui résistait encore, lui aussi. Alfred et Matthew résistaient eux aussi, mais ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Fai et Peter du côté des prisonniers. Le pistolet sur la tempe d'Alfred, Arthur n'avait plus d'autre choix. Regarder mourir le blond, et les autres à la suite, ou bien se rendre.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit bien longtemps. Alfred regarda son sabre tomber au sol avec des yeux ronds, pleins de larmes.

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra_

Maintenant, les mains entravées par cette chaîne froide, Alfred, le cœur battant à tout rompre, regardait son modèle marcher devant lui, trainant les lourdes chaînes qui attachaient ses pieds ensembles. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence pesant de la place sur laquelle se trouvait la potence. Une potence imposante, d'un bois vermoulu qui ne tarderait pas à céder, tant elle était vieille. Des cordes toutes neuves y étaient accrochées, assez pour ôter la vie à cinq prisonniers, puisque c'était l'usage.

Matthew reniflait bruyamment à côté de lui, Alfred aurait aimé poser une main sur son épaule, mais ses chaînes l'en empêchaient. Fai ne disait rien, se contentant de scruter la foule d'un regard noir. Peter, derrière lui, trainait les pieds, ses chaussures sales raclaient le sol, il protestait, se prenant régulièrement des baffes, faisant trembler la masse imposante qu'était Arthur à chaque fois que la paume claquait sur la joue du petit. Alfred lui chuchota de se taire, il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur s'inquiète pour eux, il en avait assez fait.

_Il y a les morts il y a les vivants,_

_On ne peut fuir le temps_

_Grâce aux clés de la cage_

_Il faut payer le diable_

_Et piller le levant_

_Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères_

_Du funèbre océan_

_Mais nous ne sommes et soyons forts,_

_Et rentrons au port_

Arthur était debout, la gorge enserrée par la corde épaisse. Ils avaient tenu à l'exécuter en premier, lui, le célèbre capitaine Arthur Kirkland, enfin à leur merci, la prise du siècle. De ses yeux verts, brillants sous le soleil de plomb, il fixa la foule de visages heureux. Heureux, ils étaient heureux de voir succomber enfin la terreur des océans. Certains lui lançaient des pierres, avec un rire gras, des femmes hurlaient leur haine avec un sourire dément, satisfaites que leurs défunts maris, fils, père ou frère soient enfin vengés. Arthur leva les yeux vers les quatre jeunes hommes qui le fixaient eux aussi. Il adressa un sourire à Alfred. Il n'aurait qu'un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments au blondinet.

Un cri d'horreur mourut dans la gorge d'Alfred quand la trappe s'abaissa, le sol se dérobant sous les pieds de l'anglais dans un bruit sec qui résonna dans toute la place, le tintement des chaînes se répercutant en écho, ses pieds pendant tristement dans le vide et les yeux tournés vers l'américain.

Il se laissa trainer jusqu'à la potence, uniquement intéressé par le corps d'Arthur qu'on décrochait et qu'on balançait sur la carriole comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. N'échangeant aucune paroles, les quatre garçons laissèrent le bourreau passer la corde autour de leur cou, Peter fut rehaussé par un tonneau, tout était prévu, même l'exécution d'un enfant.

Les yeux embués, Alfred balaya la foule hurlante du regard, n'osant regarder ses compagnons dans leurs derniers instants, ces derniers souffles qu'ils partageaient. Puis, la voix de Peter s'éleva, un chant sorti de ses lèvres, il avait la tête haute, empreint de cette fierté qu'il avait héritée d'Arthur, en plus de ses sourcils broussailleux, il était fier, ce môme, fier d'avoir appartenu à l'équipage de pirates le plus craint au monde, le plus insaisissable, le plus célèbre de tous. La voix de Fai se mêla à celle de Peter, puis celle de Matthew s'ajouta au cœur de voix d'enfants pas tout à fait grands.

Alfred ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, un sourire si familier. Qu'Arthur soit fier d'eux, ils le rejoindraient avec l'honneur, l'honneur des pirates. Il entonna avec ses compagnons le refrain, chantant de toute la force de ses poumons, hurlant à la foule que, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que les trappes ne s'ouvrent, ils seraient des pirates fiers et forts, même sans leur capitaine.

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs_

_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra_


End file.
